Mr. Simango
Roberto Simango appeared in the "Lost in Brooklyn" story arc. He was portrayed by Cedric Young. Roberto is a resident and citizen of Mozambique. He is the husband of Louisa Simango. He is an Ambassador. He is very strict to his children. However his wife isn't as strict as he is. Often she lectures him when he gets too strict. He is the father Malenga & Safira. He may be very strict, but he loves his daughter dearly. However, he and his son are not on good terms with each other. He is also big on education. Three years prior to the events of the story arc, he and his son got into a huge argument and altercation. Malenga had just graduated from high school. So he immediately wanted him to enroll in college. So Malenga could continue his education. But Malenga refused and did not want to. Instead Malenga wanted to paint and pursue a career as an artist. He thought his son was just wasting his time. Then they argued relentlessly. Until one day Malenga got up and struck and knocked him down. After this, he was furious. So he kicked him out and told him to never come back again. Then Malenga left the country and was never seen or heard from him again. Then three years later, in September of 1993, he got a special assignment at the United Nations in the USA. So he traveled with his wife, daughter and bodyguard to the United States of America. There he and his family all rented a big and fancy hotel room at the Steadmore Hotel. Then he and his wife temporarily enrolled their daughter in Zora Neale Hurston Middle School. In just a few days, he was pleased to see that his daughter quickly made friends with Tina Nguyen. Then he and his daughter got into a little argument. Safira wanted to spend the evening with Tina. But he wanted her to go on an educational tour of the museum with him instead. Then his wife convinced him to let her have a bit time to herself. Or else she may leave them, like their son did. He was furious, reminding his wife to never mention their son's name to him. So he reluctantly let them talk outside for a while, with Oko watching them. He didn't realize his own daughter had her own agenda for coming to the USA. He was unaware that for the past three years his son was coincidentally living in Brooklyn, New York. Also that Malenga had been secretly writing letters to her the whole time. So Safira's plan was, to find Malenga and to give him their late Grandfather's African Makonde carving. Then he and his wife were furious to find out that Oko gave her permission to venture out alone. He furiously reminded her that she was still a little girl. So she had no business going out all by herself, without an adult. So he made a strict rule: Safira was not go anywhere else, without them or Oko for the rest of their visit. Then soon, his daughter was fed up with going to educational lectures all the time and always following his strict rules. So she yelled at him. She said that he never lets her do anything that she wants to do. Also that she wanted to live with Malenga instead, to have the freedom and independence that she thinks he would probably give her. He was furious to hear her say his name. She told him that he was still her brother and she still loved him. Then he reminded her that nonetheless Malenga broke the family rules. She snapped at him saying they were only his rules. He snapped back saying yes they were. Then she furiously told him that she hated him. He was emotionally hurt and furious. So he tried to send her to her room. Then Safira said no and ran away and got lost. He and his wife called both the local police, and the police at the United Nations. Also he and his wife sent Oko to drive around the city to look for her. Then he got the surprise of a lifetime. Their son came back to them for the first time in three years, to help find Safira. He sure wasn't too happy to see him. Then his wife tried to keep the peace and control the arguing between him and Malenga. He blamed Safira's running away on him. He believed it was all his fault. That she would not had done it, if she wasn't looking for him. Malenga snapped back at him. He told him that she wouldn't have run away, if he hadn't forbidden her to see him. Then his wife supported their son. She believed that it wasn't Malenga's fault that Safira ran away. It was his own fault instead, for being far too strict. Then soon, the Ghostwriter team figured out where Safira was. She had gotten herself trapped inside an old janitorial closet in the basement of the hotel. So the team informed him and his wife. So they got her out with the help of a hotel maintenance man. He was still mad at her, but also happy to have her back safe and sound. Then he begun to belittle his daughter. He furiously lectured her, threatening that if she ever ran away again, then she would be in the severest of trouble. Then his wife got him to stop lecturing their daughter that way. She told them the time had come to stop all of the fighting. So they can become a better family. He agreed with his wife, so he gave Safira time alone to catch up with Malenga. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Parents